


Who Needs Mistletoe?

by ginger_angel



Series: What Are The Chances? 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, nurse!bucky, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel
Summary: Nurse Bucky gets a special visitor at work today.  This time there's no costumes, no confusion, and lots of touching.  Just what Bucky needs to get him through his shift.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: What Are The Chances? 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590076
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Who Needs Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm squeaking in under the wire for the Bucky Barnes Bingo - Flash Holiday Card deadline. Such is my life. This is for Card 3 - Square "Kisses". Someone requested a date and we'll get there, I promise, but this was something I thought about while writing the first part of this story, so here we are. 
> 
> As usual this is un-beta'ed, so let me know if I made any glaring spelling/grammar mistakes.

“Nurse Bucky?” The small voice comes from the bed behind him. He doesn’t turn as he keeps entering the vitals he just took.

“Yes, Amanda?” It’s her last check before lights out at 8:00 pm and the last one of the kids on Bucky’s rotation. He just wants to finish his checks before taking his first break since lunchtime.

“Is today visiting day?” There is a weird tone to her voice. Bucky doesn’t turn, too invested in trying to make sure her pulse and blood pressure readings get into the system correctly. He’s not too worried about Amanda. Her numbers have been looking better and better. He expects her to go home sometime after the upcoming Christmas holiday.

“Your parents were just here yesterday, Mandy. Did you expect them to come today too?” Amanda’s parents are here every other day. Thankfully for this one little girl, they live close and can come visit after their workdays are over. This isn’t the case for many of the kids that spend time in the children’s wing of the hospital Bucky works at.

“Not my parents. Is anyone else s’posed to come visit us today?” Bucky stops to think about it. It is the holidays and he knows that some NFL players are scheduled to come visit the kids at the hospital this week and he **_thinks_** the hospital booked some of the dancers from this year’s production of The Nutcracker for next week. Kids always love the ballerinas and their costumes. But they announce this stuff at the small shift meeting they have before they start their rounds and nothing was mentioned today.

“Not that I know of. Why do you ask?” He finally turns and looks at Amanda as he locks the computer and sees her grinning at someone standing at the doorway. Funny, he hadn’t heard anyone out in the hallway. Bucky turns and sees Steve Rogers leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed. He smiles without thinking, not expecting a visit tonight. Bucky’s mouth then immediately goes dry as he notices the way the plaid flannel he’s wearing clings to his biceps. Oh no, Steve’s got his sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows. Bucky’s eyes drift down to Steve’s legs. He has one leg crossed over the other at the ankle and is wearing black canvas pants and chunky combat boots. _How??_ Bucky thinks. _How does Steve make this outfit look so mouthwateringly good?_

“Hey Steve,” Bucky says breathlessly as he walks over. Steve reaches out his hand and Bucky eagerly takes it. Steve rubs Bucky’s knuckles before lifting his hand to his lips for a brief kiss. It’s such a simple gesture, but Bucky loves it. He loves how easy it is for Steve to be so open with his affection. It isn’t necessarily new to him, but it wasn’t something he expected coming from Captain America. He learned very quickly that Steve loves to subvert expectations. In simple modern terms, he gives no fucks.

“Nurse Bucky, huh?” Steve says quietly. “I think I like that. Might need to remember to call you that when there aren’t children around.” Bucky is sure his face is flaming red at this point because he can feel the heat all the way to his ears. He would like to bury said face in Steve’s shoulder and hide but he’s at work and really shouldn’t get that touchy-feely in front of a patient. Instead, he tugs Steve into the room and points to the chair next to the bed.

“Sit there, you menace, until I’m done with Amanda.” He turns back to her IV bags and begins changing them out for fresh ones. He takes a deep breath and wills his heart to stop pounding and his hands to stop shaking. Being the focus of Steve’s gaze always makes Bucky’s heart race. 

“I know who you are,” Amanda squeals. Bucky noticed that she hadn’t been able to look away from Steve since he presented himself. “You’re Captain America!” Then she frowns. “Why aren’t you dressed up? What if you need to go save somebody?”

“Hey, sweetheart.” Steve switches his focus to Amanda. “Today is my day off from saving the world. I get to be a regular person today, which means I get to visit my friends. When I’m not wearing my costume, you can call me Steve.”

“I didn’t know you got days off,” she mumbles. “Do you go to the zoo on your days off? I like it when my parents take me to the zoo on their days off. I haven’t been to the zoo for a while. It’s too cold in the winter. You and nurse Bucky should go to the zoo.” From the corner of his eye, Bucky sees Steve smile as Amanda rambles, which Bucky can’t help echoing because Steve smiling is one of the seven wonders of the modern world. He needs to finish and hustle Steve out of this room because he’s about to walk over there and plant a big kiss on this guy’s mug at any second.

“Alright, Mandy. You’re good to go.” Bucky turns back to the bed and straightens out her blankets, throwing an extra one on her legs for good measure. “Start settling down, okay? Lights out in 30 minutes.” Bucky moves to stand behind Steve, placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Nurse Bucky is serious about lights out. We get in trouble if we don’t go to bed on time,” Amanda pouts. 

“Is that right?” Bucky can tell that Steve is trying not to laugh. He clears his throat before responding. “Well, it’s important you get your rest if you are going to get better and go home. Captain America says so.” She giggles at his mock-stern face.

“Are you still Captain America if you aren’t wearing the suit?” She sounds curious but Bucky wonders if she’s just trying to prolong the visit. He knows she’ll brag about this to all the other kids when they next get together.

“Har-har, young lady. Good night, Amanda. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bucky turns off the overhead lights, leaving the room in the dark except for the lights on the machines that crowd around her bed. He grabs Steve’s hand and starts walking towards the door. 

“Good night, Nurse Bucky! Goodnight, Mr. Steve!” Steve waives as he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

“Well that was adorable,” Bucky says as he leads Steve out into the hallway and towards the nurse’s station. “I think you just made her day. You know, what you do for these kids is amazing. The way it lights up their faces when you and the other Avengers come to visit just fills my heart. And this wasn’t even an official visit!”

“Yeah, but you do the actual work around here, Buck. I just show up in my costume and take some pictures.” Steve rubs the back of his neck as he looks at the floor. Bucky has noticed he does that when he’s trying to take the focus off of himself. Almost like he’s back to being that 100 pound guy he was before he joined the army and got the serum all those years ago. Bucky doesn’t know if he wants to let Steve get away with it, though. 

“Are you kidding? The kids, the parents, the siblings; they all fight so hard to stay positive in the face of disease so the fact that you care enough to spend your free time here at the hospital instead of, oh I don’t know, going to see a movie or going to the zoo or, heaven forbid, spending time at a bar just tickles us all pink.” 

“We could stand here going ‘round and ‘round about who’s the best, but I think I’d like to make something else turn pink. Like this adorable nose and these adorable cheeks.” Steve brushes his thumb along Bucky’s cheekbone as he says it. Bucky realizes that his hands have latched on to Steve’s shirt at his waist and he’s leaning towards Steve. They’ve gotten quite close to one another while talking and Bucky is starting to feel lightheaded from being so close to Steve. He smells woodsy and clean and it’s really doing something to Bucky’s insides. 

Just as he’s about to plant one on Steve’s soft, gorgeous lips, a crash from down the hall startles him. Bucky steps back and shakes his head. Steve looks disappointed and there’s no way Bucky wants to live with the memory of that expression. He grabs Steve’s hand and starts marching with purpose down the hallway away from the nurse’s station. There’s got to be somewhere along this hallway that….AHA! With a triumphant grin over his shoulder in Steve’s direction, Bucky opens the door marked “SUPPLIES” and pulls Steve in behind him.

“I’ve got you now, mister.” Bucky says as he pushes Steve against the door, hoping that it is coming out seductively and not breathlessly, which is how he feels right at this moment. He’s never tried anything like this before so he’d rather not embarrass himself in front of the hottest guy in the world.

“Uh huh, and now that you’ve got me, Buck, just what are you going to do with me?” Steve wastes no time flipping Bucky so that his back is to the door and Steve is crowding him up against it with his arms on either side of Bucky’s head. Bucky’s hands come up and rest on Steve’s chest. He feels very small and sheltered right now. It’s an awesome feeling. He watches as Steve lowers his head. He wants to remember this moment because he’s pretty sure that nothing has ever been hotter than seeing Steve’s eyes shining with desire for him.

The first touch of Steve’s lips to his own is everything Bucky thought it would be. They’ve kissed before today, of course they have. But it’s all been chaste pecks and light touches. This kiss may have started out light but Steve quickly moves towards attacking Bucky’s mouth and he’s pretty sure that he will die in this supply closet because Bucky’s heart is now ready to leap out of his chest with how fast it’s beating. He lets out an involuntary moan as Steve wastes no time nibbling on his lower lip. Immediately following the sting of teeth, Steve’s tongue swipes at Bucky’s lips. Bucky can’t help himself and opens his mouth to Steve. His whole body is tingling and Steve has now cupped his face, tilting it slightly to the side as he continues to kiss Bucky over and over.

It’s been either ten minutes or ten years, Bucky doesn’t know which, but he feels Steve start to slow down between kisses and he thinks that is a good idea or he’ll never want to stop. He does what he wanted to do back in Amanda’s room and buries his face in Steve’s shoulder. He feels arms wrap around his shoulders and shifts his so that he’s holding on to more than just Steve’s shirt. 

Bucky is having a hard time catching his breath. He would really like to stay in this closet for the remainder of his shift, but his brain is starting to come back online and reminds him that he's got things to do before lights out. A hysterical giggle threatens to escape but he swallows it down. He’s just made out with Steve in a supply closet at work instead of taking a proper break. With a little hum, he pulls back from the impromptu hug and smiles at Steve. Reaching up to brush a lock of hair from Steve’s forehead, he places a final soft kiss to the corner of his mouth as his fingers lightly trace the side of Steve’s face.

“This has been an enjoyable way to spend my break, but I’ve really got to get back.” Steve nods and steps back. As Bucky reaches up to retie his hair into something presentable, Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fake sprig of mistletoe.

“Looks like I didn’t need to bring this with me after all, huh?” With a laugh, Bucky plucks the mistletoe from Steve’s fingers and shoves it back into his front pocket. With his hand still in Steve’s pocket, he guides Steve away from the door and reaches for the handle. 

“You just save that for later. You never know when it will come in handy.” Bucky leads Steve back out into the hallway, closing the supply closet door behind him. “In fact, why don’t you bring that mistletoe with you when you pick me up after my shift ends? We’ll go to that all night diner, have a bite to eat, and then get creative with it when you take me back to my apartment.” 

“Sounds like a date, Buck. See you soon.” Steve squeezes his hand before turning towards the exit. Bucky watches him go for a few moments before turning back towards the nurses’ station. It’ll be hell trying to concentrate for the next few hours, but he’s got something and someone to look forward to.


End file.
